1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pocket magnifiers and is specifically directed to a wallet card, such as a credit card, having an integral magnifying lens.
2. Prior Art
There have long been reading lenses and magnifying glasses available to assist people in reading books, documents and the like without the use of reading glasses. These are particularly useful when the person encounters small print during an activity which makes it inconvenient or difficult to stop and put on reading glasses.
As an example, a book mark such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,140,883 issued to R. L. Anthony on Jul. 14, 1964 may be integrally attached to a book such as a telephone directory or a dictionary, wherein the end of the book mark is provided with a sealed pocket for receiving a plastic magnifying lens. The magnifying lens may be moved up and down the page as desired to provide magnification of the text in the book. This permits the user to read the text without first putting on his eyeglasses.
A pocket magnifier such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,409,347 issued to R. Vogel on Nov. 5, 1968 includes a pocket pouch adapted to be carried in the breast or hip pocket of the user or in a purse or wallet. The lens is formed of a transparent plastic sheet material having a substantial degree of stiffness and having fresnel lens contours molded into its upper surface. The lens unit may be slidably retracted into and extended out of the pocket. The pocket magnifier may be easily utilized to magnify small print and the like when the user Is in a location where it is not feasible or desirable to stop an activity in order to put on reading glasses.
Other examples of special purposes magnifying lens structures are shown, by way of example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,044,889 entitled "Cosmetic Container Including Integrated Lens Structure," issued to S. Orentreich et al. on Aug. 30, 1977, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,393,610 entitled "Card Caring Microfilm and Associated Reading Lens and Process of Forming Same," issued to D. Adrian on Jul. 19, 1983.
With the ever expanding use of credit cards and other transaction cards, there is an increasing requirement that the card user be able to verify a transaction at the point-of-use. This means the user must be able to read the card invoice to determine the accuracy of the information before he signs the invoice to indicate his acceptance. Since most of the information on the invoice is impact printed either on a carbon set or carbonless form, the print is not only controlled in size but is often of a low contrast with respect to the base form paper. This makes the form difficult to read, particularly for those who normally require reading glasses. Also, when the transaction card is used, it is often not convenient to take the time to put on reading glasses before reviewing the card invoice. While the pocket magnifiers of the prior art could be used for this purpose, use of such devices requires a separate activity which does not provide a great improvement over the use of reading glasses. As a result, many credit card users simply do not take the time and effort to accurately verify a transaction at the point-of-sale, relying on the sales clerk for the accuracy of the information. A transaction card incorporating a magnifying lens has been proposed in Japanese Utility Model Application Kokai No. 2-56680 published Apr. 24, 1990. This reference, however does not disclose a method for efficiently manufacturing such a card.
Therefore, there remains a need for a practical, cost-efficient method of manufacturing a financial transaction card with an integral magnifying lens.